The present invention relates to computer filesystems, and more specifically to computer file systems which include various filesystem structures which permit the maintenance of two copies of a file system including a current version and a prior “checkpoint” version of the filesystem where file data is de-duplicated in accordance with modifications to references of file system structures stored therein.